maybe you and i
by ace of hope
Summary: ¿Cómo no perder la esperanza si ella misma ha decidido abandonarte?
1. METÁFORAS DE TOS OJOS

—El azul del cielo… No, no se compara —continuó sentada en aquel autobús amarillo que se dirigía devuelta a casa luego de una triste excursión escolar que por esta ocasión había visitado el mar. kari, así se llamaba la chica cuya mirada se perdía en el paisaje que ofrecía aquel recorrido, su mente divagaba sin sentido sumida en una tristeza profunda para luego pasar por un puerto que acarreo consigo una nueva idea a la mente de la chica

— ¿el azul del mar?…no, no se compara—inútilmente trato de compararlo nuevamente esta vez con el ultimo vistazo de aquel mar antes de irse

Durante el resto del viaje continuó buscando un tono de azul tan profundo como el de aquellos ojos que la tenían prácticamente encantada y eso era decir poco.

Ni un pequeño canario de plumaje enternecedor, tampoco ese linda blusa que tanto le gustaba, ni aquella mariposa portadora de un azul tan exótico lograba igualársele, pero eso era obvio si ni el mar, ni el cielo se comparaban ¿Que caso tenía seguir buscando? Era obvio que no encontraría un azul tan profundo como el de los ojos de aquel chico, su amigo.

Takeru era el nombre de aquel joven que estaba atrapado en la mente de kari, él contaba ahora mismo con 17 años de los cuales hace nueve que se conocían. La joven contaba igualmente con esa edad y en ese gran lapso de tiempo, ambos habían vivido juntos toda clase de aventuras inimaginables.

En esos nueve años de la mejor amistad posible para la chica, Takeru la había tratado de una forma tan caballerosa y dulce que era cuestión de tiempo para que la muchacha cayera enamorada a sus brazos…y así sucedió, por desgracia kari se dio cuanta cuando era muy tarde poniendo en peligro incluso su amistad.

La joven siguió con su pequeño pasatiempo tratando de encontrar ese perfecto tono de azul, estaba segura que no lo vería en mucho tiempo y la vida no sería lo mismo sin él. Aun el constante ruido producido por las pláticas amenas de sus compañeros no lograba distraerla en su tarea, y pudo haber continuado así por mucho tiempo más, de no ser porque aquel chico en el cual pensaba tomaba en asiento junto al suyo, comenzando la plática más difícil en la vida de ambos.

—lo siento kari… ¿podrías perdonarme?—inicio por hablar el chico luego de dudar un poco debido a que temía la respuesta de la chica, pero esta no pudo contestar sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, esa pequeña frase la había desconcertado, pensó que cuando llegara el momento de hablar, el chico terminaría su amistad, pero por lo contario, Takeru se estaba disculpando.

—en ese momento no pensé en lo que tu pudiera sentir…solo pensé en mí mismo y lo lamento—dio una ligera pausa dejando escapar un leve suspiro que denotaba arrepentimiento y continuo—lo último que quiero es lastimarte. —Aun cuando dijo eso, las palabras de Takeru la deñaban más de lo que pudiera imaginar, con ello kari se daba cuenta de la verdadera clase de persona que era, hiriendo de esa forma a su amigo.

—no te disculpes…no hiciste nada malo—por fin kari había reunido el coraje y valor para poder responder, pero no fue suficiente para expresar todo lo que quería decirle

—aunque digas eso tengo que disculparme…no quiero perder tu amistad —tras decir eso, la fe de kari había regresado, efecto muy propio del chico de la esperanza.

—Pero...— kari estaba feliz por dentro, sin embargo no podía estar en paz consigo misma luego de tarar tan mal a Takeru.

—Se que es difícil para ti volver a confiar en mi...pero te prometo que me contendré, tal vez me tome un tiempo pero haré lo posible por qué las cosas sean cómo antes— logro por fin sacarlo de se pecho esto era lo qué quería decir Takeru desde el principio, ahora se sentía tranquilo de haberlo sácado de su cabeza pero temeroso de la respuesta.

—Yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga— y con esto el nudo de su garganta había desatado pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y tan pronto cómo la primera cayó al suelo del autobús tk la había abrazado girando su cuerpo con una sonrisa en el rostro pero con los ojos vidriosos.

—Gracia kari...te prometo qué nada cambiará entre nosotros— le dijo Takeru a su oído pensado qué sería la mejor respuesta qué podía dar el joven pero muy a su pesar, lo qué kari ahora quería era ser más qué una estaba segura de poder seguir con el mismo trato de amistad acompañado de la constante cercanía del rubio sin qué su corazón agonice por dentro.

* * *

esta historia la he escrito desde un celular por que no tengo mucho tiempo frente a el ordenador, igualmente continuare con la otra historia

gracias por leer


	2. IMAGINANDO ESCENARIOS

capitulo 2

¿Cómo afrontar la manera en que me miraba, como sintiendo lastima por mí. Al menos eso he notado las pocas veces que me ha mirado desde ése día, siempre evitándome...¿Cómo es que unas simples palabras habían causado esto?, había deseado decirlo desde hace tiempo, e había imaginado cada uno de los escenarios posibles algunos de ellos maravillosos donde ella aceptaba y correspondía a mi amor, otros tantos horribles , demasiados para mi gusto, donde no sólo rompa mis esperanzas de ser correspondido sino que igualmente rompía la amistad que tanto me había costado mantener con ella tomando en cuenta que tenía que ocultar mis sentimientos e interesarme en ella cómo lo haría un amigo.

Era muy difícil...en especial cuando arreglaba su cabello, cuando reía, cuando brillaba.

Me era imposible poder sostenerle una mirada aun cuando éramos buenos amigos, siempre terminaba por mirar a otro lado pues incluso una mirada podría delatarme.

Por alguna razón a ella le gustaba quedarse viéndome lo cual me ponía un poco nervioso, luego un día me dijo que enserio le gustaban mis ojos...no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso, estaba feliz, a ella le gustaba algo de mí, incluso mi hermano tiene los mismos ojos que yo, lo que me decía que lo que a ella le gustaba era la forma en que la veía mas no la rareza del color de mis ojos.

Ya habíamos recorrido la mitad del viaje, sólo hacían falta unas horas para llegar, entendía perfectamente que si quería arreglar las cosas con Kari tendría que hablar con ella antes de llegar a odaiba ya que una vez llegando, con seguridad, me evitaría y no podría hablar con ella.

Durante todo el viaje me proponía límites de tiempo para hablarle, los cuales rompía de inmediato, cosas cómo "en la siguiente vuelta me sentarte a su lado "o cosas más complicadas como "si llegará a dormirse, me sentaré a su lado y cuando despierte le diré sin falta", claro que esas cosas seguramente no pasarían y si en algún momento pasaran no me animaría a hacer nada.

Ese era mi gran problema, soy un cobarde de lo más idiota posible, prácticamente me aterra el pensar en la reacción de Kari, en el tono de su voz, en la cruel mirada que podría ofrecerme.

Pero después de todo no sería la primera vez que me pasa...aún recuerdo lo fácil qué era invitarla a ver una película o tomar un helado cómo un simple amigo pero ahora eso ha cambiado y todo por enamorarme.

Y pensar en el trabajo que me costó convencer a su amiga de cederme su lugar para hablar con Kari, luego de prácticamente rogarle solo acepto con la condición de que le consiguiera un par de boletos para uno de los conciertos de Matt, aun cuando es mi hermano no es tarea fácil conseguir boletos gratis de él.

Yo me encontraba 2 asientos atrás de Kari pero en la fila contraria así que escuché claramente cómo soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza lo cual verdaderamente hizo que sintiera un nudo en mi garganta. Por mi estúpida culpa ella estaba sufriendo...tenía que arreglar las cosas...pedir perdón.

pero en la fila contraria así que escuché claramente cómo soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza lo cual verdaderamente hizo que sintiera un nudo en mi garganta. Por mi estúpida culpa ella estaba sufriendo...tenía que arreglar las cosas...pedir perdón.


End file.
